


The Remote

by mediasploshion



Category: Deponia (Video Games)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 16:39:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14675148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mediasploshion/pseuds/mediasploshion
Summary: Goal found a remote that can control her boys, and now she wants them to have some fun





	1. Look what Goal found

**Author's Note:**

> so just to make this work and I like thinking on how shit works, the ending to Goodbye Deponia is different, all the boys are safe and people go between Elysium and Deponia regularly now. Ok with that out of the way let's start this shit show.

The day was peaceful on Deponia, the world was safe from destruction, Elysium was still floating, everyone could walk between the two, it's great. Rufus had slightly forcefully moved himself in with Goal on Elysium but today he was dragged back down to show Goal around. She was always very interested in learning more about Deponia, even if sometimes it can be very very disgusting, it was still nice. Today she demanded that she was shown the cloning factory, ever since Rufus first told her about it she has always been very curious about it and just has to see it. After a bit of searching they are back to the factory and Goal goes roaming around, basically by herself since she is moving so fast to see everything, and at one point she comes across a remote. It is fairly large with a splendor of buttons on it and 3 lights at the top, one red, one blue, one green, but none of them seemed to be on. About a minute later Rufus comes into the room.

"There you are, geez I thought I lost you again." He then notices the remote in her hand. "Hey what the heck is that?"

"I'm not quite sure, it was just here and it seemed interesting." Her interest grew however as the red light on the remote lit up. As her curiosity grew she then started pressing buttons, and soon Rufus was on the floor because he kicked his leg up so high it made him trip and fall.

"Ow, what the heck?" He rubbed the back of his head as he sat up.

"Oh are you alright? How did you trip?"

"I don't now, for some reason my foot just shot straight up and it made me fall."

"Hmm, that is very strange." However with Goal being very intelligent she quickly started connecting a few things, but it had to be tested again. She pressed another button on the remote and Rufus then started clapping.

"Ok what the hell, I am not doing this, I'm possessed!" Goal couldn't help but giggle a little bit.

"I don't think it is possession, rather I found a way to control you." She then waved the remote a bit in front of his face.

"Wait that thing controls me?"

"Yes *giggle* now you can see what it's like to be controlled at the push of a button." She said that with a playful mocking tone, Rufus responded with a bit of a nervous laugh.

"Hehe, hey come on, you know I didn't mean any harm. Plus I couldn't control your actions, just your personality."

"Well that may be true, but it still looks like this should be fun. I'm very glad you took me here today." She had a sincere smile but he knew there was slight evil behind it.

"Please don't do anything horrible to me."

"Oh don't worry love, I won't hurt you, I just want to see what this remote can really do."

The rest of the day Goal had fun making Rufus do a number of things, from funny dances to making him say the most stupid things, to learning she can amplify certain parts of his personality or anything else he may keep bottled up, so it can be like when Rufus had control over her. She let him have a rest at the end of the day though, but she is keeping the remote, it has proven too perfect to just leave. Rufus wasn't really sure if he should really be scared she still had it or not.


	2. Check it out boys

Goal now always carries the remote around with her, sometimes it is just good to see Rufus do what she wants. He has also tried multiple times to take it away but Goal is sure that she never loses it, and if Rufus were to remove her brain implant so she would be unconscious and unable to stop him, then there would be hell to pay.

After the events that happened on the air ship and just talking it out, Goal still spends some time with Cletus from time to time, he is not the worst friend to have. She has even gotten a bit friendly with Argus, but just slightly. Today she was spending time with Cletus, the both of them enjoying a nice stroll when it was interrupted by none other than Rufus who was being chased by Argus. Ever since the Elders have known that people live on Deponia, the Organon have changed their role a bit and now act as more of a police force on both worlds and Argus had basically become a personal police officer for Rufus to keep him in line.

"Get back here and cease running from your crimes."

"Oh come on, I barely did anything. Goal help!" The boys just kept running around Goal and Cletus, the snobbish man getting more and more annoyed as it went on. Goal knew that Rufus must have done something though for him to be chased, again. She then got out the remote and pressed the button to stop Rufus from moving at all and he did stop moving, but so did Argus and Cletus. The only motion any of them could do was move their eyes around, the other two's eyes moving rapidly in confusion. Goal soon then pressed the button again to let them move and then realized that the other two lights on the remote were lit up. Cletus was the first to speak in confusion and slight fright.

"What the hell just happened, why couldn't I move or speak?!" Argus was the next to speak, in his usual calm tone.

"Yes I would like to know that as well."

"Well, it would seem that this remote controls more than just Rufus." It made sense, Rufus did say they were all prototypes made together. The other lights then must have been to represent them.

"Remote, what remote, why do you have that and why can it control me?!" Cletus was still being more hysterical then he should be, at least more hysterical than his DNA counterparts.

"Oh will you relax you big baby. That thing just controls anything and everything we do, it's not that big of a deal."

"Not that big of a deal?!" The two quickly entered an argument that was sure to get physical soon, Argus was ready to pull them apart if needed. Goal however didn't want a fight so she started messing with the remote a bit more. She found out that she can choose specifically who to control, all three of them, just one of them, or a combination of two of them, she just needed to turn a dial to select who. After selecting to only control Cletus and Rufus she then pressed a random button hoping it would be a "get along" button, oh was it not that button. In the next moment the two of them were locking lips and looking very confused about it. When they broke apart Cletus was spitting and trying to rub his mouth clean. Rufus spoke up then.

"Goal what the hell? Are you forcing us to play out a sick fantasy or something?"

"Oh I'm terribly sorry, I never pressed that button before, I thought it would do something else." However her mind couldn't help but wander at that comment ... seeing those three together does sound like a nice fantasy ... one she could make come real with the very device in her hand. No she could never do that, forcing them to be together like that just for her own enjoyment, that would be cruel ... but she could see how they felt.

She turned the dial back to controlling all of them and then made it impossible for them to lie. She then asked a simple question.

"Oh boys, I have a question and I simply want an answer. If you had the chance to sleep with each other, would you take it?" Then all at once the three of them spoke up and said the same thing.

"Hell yes." Cletus quickly covered his mouth, Argus was left surprised, Rufus was also surprised, but looked slightly joyful. Goal gave a little cheeky smirk, gave back their ability to lie, and then made them follow her all the way home. Tonight was going to be fun.


	3. A fun night to remember

Goal had led the boys to her home, had them all stand in a row in front of her as she sat down, ready to give a proposal.

"Goal would you please stop using that accursed thing on me!"

"Cletus please, I would like to ask something of you all in a calm manner before you start reacting harshly." They all glance at each other and then back at Goal to see what she has to say.

"Alright boys, you all answered yes to the question before so I have an idea. Why don't we all have a little fun tonight. If you so wish to, once it is over you can never speak about it again and act like this night never happened. But since you said yes, then why don't you sleep with each other." 

They all glanced at each other again, with much the same reactions as before, just Cletus is showing a great amount of disgust. He was actually for the idea, a night of fun that he never had to speak about again? Sign him up, but his ego, vanity, any other excuse he could come up with was making him say no. He just couldn't admit it out loud unless it was like before and it would be impossible for him to lie. As Cletus was doing his thing, Rufus was already stripping himself down to his underwear, which was a cheesy cheetah print. The other two got to then see all the scars that Rufus is rocking for multiple reasons, surgeries, beatings, failed attempts to get to Elysium, if you randomly said a reason he would probably say one of his scars is from that. Cletus just shows more disgust. Argus however is slightly impressed that Rufus has so many scars and is still standing.

"Goal did you honestly expect for me to agree to be anywhere close to that wretched moron by choice?"

"Well you did say you would sleep with him if you had the chance, and you weren't able to lie. But if you really are against this then I won't force you, that just means more fun for the rest of us." Goal then once again fiddles with the remote and makes this secret desire of theirs to be stronger a bit so thing won't start out too slow.

"Oh come on you big baby, one night of freedom that's never mentioned again, get your head out of your ass and have some fun."

"Argus you must agree with me, this is insane." Argus didn't respond to him at first, verbally at least. He just looked Cletus dead in the eye and then began undressing himself down to his boxers. Everyone couldn't help but stare a bit at him and his well toned body, but Cletus soon snapped out of the little trance. And then Argus spoke.

"It is true, you should just get your head out of your ass and enjoy a free night." Cletus was now feeling conflicted, he did want this a bit, but he would not let that foolish desire control him.

"Boys give him a break, if Cletus chooses to change his mind than he may join in. For now why don't we just begin." Goal then uses the remote to make the desire just a bit stronger than relaxes in her chair and waits for the show.

It's not long before Rufus and Argus start going at it in a heated makeout, and soon practically ripping off the last bit of clothing they both had. Of course Argus takes the more dominant position and Rufus can be happy with that. Rufus is then positioned head down and ass up, then Argus just rams himself in and doesn't go easy. It hurts a bit but Rufus is quickly turned into a moaning mess just moaning into the bed sheets. Argus is a lot more quiet but still giving out his own moans as he is going to town. Goal is very much enjoying the sight, maybe a bit too much, she might be discovering something about herself. Cletus was going to leave but just seeing this, and knowing the offer still stands ... he had to go for it. He began removing his own clothes until he was bare naked and waited for the other two to finish up this round for him to join. He also began pleasuring himself waiting for his turn to join in. The other two were still going at it but after a bit more they both finished then glance over at Cletus who didn't want to give eye contact back. 

The two glance at each other and they both drag Cletus into the bed and have him sit down, then before the boys can do anything Goal chimes in real quick.

"So you want to join in now then Cletus?" She said it with a normal tone, but a cheeky smile. It took Cletus a moment before he let himself respond.

"Yes ok ... I want this too."

"Alright then boys, you may continue."

And with that the other two were back to their original plan, Rufus getting on the floor and sucking of Cletus, and Argus getting on the bed and having Cletus suck him off. Argus has his fingers tangled in Cletus' hair and was more or less face fucking him than having Cletus do his own thing. Cletus though was discovering something, that Rufus is actually pretty good with his mouth, surprising because you would think the only thing he would be good at was running his mouth. Goal meanwhile is very much enjoying watching this, she's getting a little hot and bothered watching all this and a hand travels down her jumpsuit to pleasure herself.

The boys soon finish their round and begin the next one, Argus laying down with Rufus sitting on top of him with Cletus sitting right on him. And just like always they quickly begin, Argus being the most quiet with Rufus and Cletus turning into moaning messes. The two sitting moaning out the closest to sweet affections they can, which is basically saying that they both have very attractive faces, even though they have the same face, eh good enough. Goal decides though that this round she will mess with them a bit. She gauges when they are about to finish and then takes away the ability to feel pleasure, as if she put it on pause. They are all really trying now to finish since the feeling is so close, the loud ones even eventually begging for her to let them finish. She soon decides they have had enough and let them finish, all of them, even Argus, moaning out loud when they do since it felt so good. Before those three could even move again for another round Goal speaks up, stripping herself down in the process.

"Do you boys mind letting me join in?" None of them even had to respond as they dragged her into the bed and soon made her the focus of attention. Soon they all got into the new position, Rufus laying down, Goal laying on top of him, Argus from behind, and Cletus kneeling in front, and soon they were all going at it. This was the only time Argus would be more gentle and really moan out affections. All of them moaned out appraises of how good Goal felt, of how beautiful she was, and she was loving all of it.

Half of the night was spent like this until finally they were all tired and sweaty, it was all over, and they all loved it. Goal was the first and only one to get up just to at least retrieve her underwear. She then looked over at the boys who were all still tired messes ready to sleep.

"You know, we should do this again sometime, and maybe next time I can take more control." She waves the remote around playfully, the boys just all smile a bit at the thought then each one falls asleep.


End file.
